


Harringrove Heathers Au

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Heathers AU, M/M, Ran out of teenagers so I had to put Kurt and Ram as themselves, Smut, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Harringrove Heathers Au

Dear Diary,   
Tommy told me he teaches people real life. He said, "real life sucks losers dry. If you wanna fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." Then I said, "So, you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?" And he said, "yes." 

Then all of a sudden, Heather came out of no where and knocked her knee into Steve's. He was sitting down on some stairs in between the first and second floor. 

"What the fuck, Heather?!" She shook her head and put her hands on her waist. 

"Don't blame me, blame Tommy. He told me to haul your ass into the cafeteria, pronto." She explained. Steve looked at her like he didn't care very much that Tommy wanted to see him, then looked over to his opposite side where Carol was standing. 

"Back me up, Carol." Heather told her.

"Yeah, he really wants to see you, Steve." She repeated. And god forbid Tommy doesn't get what he wants when he wants it. Steve sighed and collected his book, standing up.

"Okay, I'm going." He told them. 

Heather and Carol stepped in front of him like he didn't know where the cafeteria was after going to this school for, well, too many years. 

"Jesus Christ." He whispered to himself. It felt like he was being led to the king or something, especially with how Carol and Heather opened the doors to the cafeteria in complete synchronisation, and then led him through the caf tables to an annoyed looking Tommy. 

"Steve, finally." He greeted him, trying to sound nice but failing completey. 

"I got a note from Tammy Thompson. I need you to forge a hot and heavy, but realistically low-key note in Kurt's handwriting and we'll slip it into Robin Buckley's lunchtray." She explained, like it was no big deal. It wasnt to him, but Steve hated doing this shit to nice people. Especially, a friend of his. Well, ex friend. Since he's been hanging around Tommy, Carol and Heather, they've kinda forbade him from seeing her.

"Shit, Tommy, I don't have anything agaisnt Robin."

"Well this is for you to prove you don't have anything for her anymore either." Tommy persisted. 

"Come on, it'll be great. The note will give her," He thought for a second, "shower nozzle masturbation material for months." Carol laughed at that. Heather looked kinda guilty, but was trying to hide it. 

Steve looked down, then back at Tommy, who was smirking like crazy. Steve wanted to slap it off him. 

"I'll think about it." He settled. Tommy shook his head.

"Don't think." He looked back at the students in line to get food, and found Robin. Then he turned back to Carol and told her to bend over so Steve would have something to write on, even though there were tables everywhere. Steve knew Tommy just like being obeyed. Especially by the girl who he fucks everynight or so. So she did, and Steve rolled his eyes and started writing what Tommy told him to. 

Across the cafeteria, Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelley were talking about how sweet it would be to be in a Carol and Heather sandwich. 

"Oh hell yes!" Kurt said, maybe a little too loud, but continued nonetheless. 

"I wanna get heather and put her right on my Johnson, and start spinning her around like a goddamn pinwheel." It was a disgusting image really, but Ram agreed and laughed because it was all in good fun. Just some boys talk.

"Punch it in." Ram told him, and they fistbumped. 

Back to Steve, he finished the forged note, and handed it to Carol as soon as she sat up and turned around. She smiled this wicked smile at him, the made her way to Robin who was looking around for a place to sit, passing some kid yelling about a fundraiser to feed the hungry. 

Carol snuck up behind her, and gently put the note on the corner of Robin's tray without her noticing. Steve looked to Tommy and saw his smirk hadn't left his face, then to Heather. She looked even more guilty than before. She probably got Carol to be the one to hand off the note so she wouldn't have anything to do with this. 

Carol came back from her little trek, complaining about the fundraiser. 

"God, aren't they fed yet?" She asked, sitting down at the table they were all hanging around. 

"Do they even have thanksgiving in Africa?" She continued, as Heather, Tommy and Steve joined her in sitting at the table. 

"Oh sure," Steve answered, sarcasm dripping from his words. "pilgrims, Indians, tater tots. It's a real party continent." Carol didn't seem to notice Steve was joking.

"Harrington, guess what today is?" Tommy asked Steve. Steve was sitting next to him, and Carol and Heather were next to each other across from them.

"Lunch poll day?" Steve guessed. 

"What's today's question, Tommy?" Heather asked him. 

"God damn, Heather. You were in study hall with me when I thought of it." Heather shrugged and looked down, her cheeks flaring up a little.

"I forgot."

"Such a pillow case." Tommy mumbled, earning an under the table kick from Carol. 

"What?" Tommy asked her, seeming genuinely confused as to what he did or said. 

Steve interrupted their bickering. "This wouldnt be that bizarro thing you were babbling about over the phone, last night was it?" Steve asked, failing to notice the new kid in town staring at him from across the room. 

"Of course it is." Tommy said, standing up. The new kid, Billy, looked on. 

"I told Dennis if he gives me another political topic I'd spew burrito chunks." He got up and started walking away, and Steve, who was used to this, got up and followed him, still ignorant to Billy's stare. That is, until he looked to his right, seeing his eyes glued to him. He was smiling, rubbing his hand agaisnt his neck like he was embarrassed from getting caught. Steve just furrowed his eye brows together, gave him the stink eye and looked away. Or he was about to, until he accidentally bumped into a girl Tommy would call a nobody. 

"Oh Steve! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, like it was her fault he wasn't looking where he was going. The girl, who remained nameless in Steve's head, looked star struck about the fact she was even talking to him.

"Gosh. Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party last month." 

Remembering being handed an invitation at the end of class one day. Tommy stood beside him, looking as if Steve was crazy for mingling with the commoners. 

The girl shrugged, and told him it was okay. "My mom said you had a big date. Even I would miss my own birthday party if I had a date." Steve laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that." He chuckled. Tommy sighed loudly next to him. 

"Come on Steve!" He grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. 

"I was talking to somebody!" He argued, pulling his wrist away. 

Tommy led him to this table full of people who were popular, but not quite as popular as him or Steve, so they all hated them both along with Carol and Heather.

"Hi Courtney." He said, putting on his best smile. But she had a boyfriend, who was sitting right next to her, so she didn't really react as most girls would. 

"Hi." She said, sounding bored and not bothering to look up from her lunch tray. 

"Now check this out." Tommy told her, ignoring Steve who folded his arms as he waited for this whole thing to be done. 

"You win 5 million dollars from the publisher's sweepstakes. And the same day that the big ed guy hands you your check, aliens land on the planet and say they're gonna blow up Earth in two days. What do you do?" Tommy asked her. It was a good question, even Steve would admit that, but he tried not to look too intrigued with Courtney's answer. 

"That's easy." Her boyfriend said, even though Tommy didn't ask him. "I just slide that wad over to my father, because he is like one of the top brokers in the state." Steve had a feeling he said that as frequently as possible, to anyone who would listen. But then Courtney spoke up.

"If I got that money, I'd give it all to the homeless." She said. "Every cent."

"That's beautiful." Steve said, not sounding like he meant it, before he walked away. Tommy followed him. 

"If you're gonna openly be a dick-" Tommy started. 

"It's just, Tommy, why can't we talk to different kinds of people?!"

"Well, fuck me gently with a chain saw! Do I look like mother Theresa to you? If I did I probably wouldnt mind talking to the geek squad." He said gesturing to a group of boys sitting together but not talking to one another, as they were all wrapped up in their own books or comics.

"Does it not bother you than everyone in this school thinks that you're a shark?"

"Like I give a shit. They all want me as a friend or a fuck! I'm worshipped at westurburg, and I'm only a junior." Steve groaned his frustration then crossed his arms. 

"I can't believe you. We're going to some party at Remington University tonight and we're brushing up on our conversational skills with the scum of the school." Steve ignored him, and walked over to the 'geek squad.' Tommy, reluctantly followed him. 

"Hi." Steve said, offering a small wave. The table greeted them, all looking really confused because no one popular ever talked to them.   
Tommy explained the lunch time poll again, looking like it was physically painful for him to do so. The same way he continued to explain it to every other table and group of teens in the cafeteria, earning a variety of different answers. 

On their way back from asking the question, Carol and Heather stopped them and nodded their heads over to Robin Buckley, who was now halfway through lunch but only now getting to the mystery note on her tray.

"Oh my god." Carol said. "Here we go."  
Robin read the note, smiled a bit, then got up and walked over to Tammy Thompson's table with it in hand. Robin didn't even know Tammy liked girls, so the note was a big surprise. A good one at that. 

When she handed Tammy the note back, she read it, then erupted in laughter. She handed it to her friends who also found the whole situation just as hilarious. Tommy looked very pleased with himself. Carol was popping her gum like a cow while smiling. Heather still looked guilty, and Steve, Steve wanted to kick Tammy and Tommy and every other ass in this school. 

Steve couldn't even bare to look at the train wreck happening in front of him, so he looked around the cafeteria for some sort of distraction, settling on Billy Hargrove, who was still staring. What was up with this guy?

A slam pulled his eyes away from him and to the cafeteria doors that Robin just ran through. Holy shit. He should go apologize. He started walking to her, but Tommy pulled him back.

"You wanted to be a member of the best clique in high school. If I wasn't already reigning king, I'd want the same thing." Steve sputtered his annoyance. 

"Come on, Steve. You used to have a sense of humor." He walked away, leaving Steve begging for someone to put him out of his misery already. 

Carol approached him with Heather, and told him Billy was staring at him. 

"I know." Steve said, turning around to meet his gaze once more. The guy was, to be honest, the hottest being Steve had ever seen in his life. It was hard not to melt under his stare. He seemed like a dick though, so that helped. 

"God, Steve, drool much?" Carol teased, not knowing how right she was. 

"His name's Billy Hargrove." Carol told him, because Steve hadn't met him before today and only knew him from the fights he had or the girls he apparently fucked. "He's in my American History." Heather told them. Then gathering up all his courage, and doing his best to ignore the bisexual panic attack rising in his chest, he walked towards him. Billy looked shocked, but sat up and waited for Steve to talk to him.

"Hello, Billy Hargrove." He smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Hey princess." Steve scoffed at the nickname. 

"You a rich, spoiled popular asshole like them?" Billy asked, pointing to Carol and Heather and now Tommy who was watching from the sidelines. 

"No, I'd like to think not." 

"You're much prettier than them." Steve took a second to compose himself then responded.

"What I am, is Steve Harrington." Billy nodded, biting his lip then letting it slide out from beneath his teeth. And because Steve is an idiot, and had nothing to say, he asked the first question that came to mind. 

"This may seem like a really stupid question."

"There are no stupid questions sweetheart." Steve nodded and continued. 

"You inherit 5 million dollars the same day aliens come to this planet and say their gonna blow the earth up in two days. What do you do?"

Billy's eye brows rose then furrowed then settled. 

"Well that's the stupidest question I've ever heard." He said, contradicting what he said just moments before. 

Ram and Kurt, still eating, looked over to Veronica talking to Billy. "Who does the guy in the leather jacket even think he is?" Ram asked Kurt. 

"Steve's into his act, no doubt. Probably let him be king with him and Tommy." 

Billy, now having had time to think over his answer, told Steve, "I don't know, probably get in my Camaro, drive back to California go on the beach and just relax." Steve nodded, shocked at his answer. Tommy approached them and pulled Steve away, but Steve fought back. 

"Later." Steve told Billy. 

"Definitely." He said, looking Steve up and down before Tommy pulled him away.


End file.
